My Fairytale Boyfriend
by Livin.Yo.FantasI
Summary: "You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover." The book you choose may look like the one you want, but without looking into the contents, you just might end up getting something you don't want…and no refunds. ..::YAOI::...::RATED M TO BE SAFE::..


**My Fairytale Boyfriend**

**Summary:** "You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover." The book you choose may look like the one you want, but without looking into the contents you just might end up getting something you don't want…and no refunds.

**Pairings: **VanitasxVentus, SoraxVentus, SoraxRoxas, AerithxCloud, AerithxZack

**Rating: **T with M chapters later on.

**Genres: **Humor/Romance

**Author: **~FantasI

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters. Square Enix and Disney do.

...::::….::::….::::….::::….::::..

_Once upon a time,_

_In a village far away,_

_Was a Kingdom called Never Was._

…

_You ask why it earned such a name._

_Well, that's because no one knew about it…_

_That is,_

_Until one day when a young girl created something of darkness..._

…

_The girl was no older than you,_

_Perhaps._

_No one knows or sure,_

_All they knew was that she studied the black arts._

_..._

_She was no more than a peasant…_

_She had a brother much young than she and she read him stories every night before he went to sleep._

_She told him stories of _

_Fairies,_

_Elves,_

_Knights,_

_And royalty._

…

_He loved to hear of princes;_

_Their strength_

_And bravery made him happy…_

…

_He was definitely…_

_Different._

_He never really liked the appearances of the royals._

_He always thought they were too perfect._

_Don't you agree?_

_They were all perfect..._

…

_The girl had run out of story books to read her younger sibling,_

_So she read them over…_

_And over,_

_And over…_

_That is, until the boy finally grew tired of hearing the same heroic fairytales._

_So, he confronted his sister about it._

_He told her that the royals must be hiding something because no one can be perfect._

_She told him they were just fairytales._

…

_His sister had also grown tired of hearing about how great the royals were…_

_And that's when she got the idea to write her own story._

…

_She spent all of her time thinking of her book,_

_She had even stopped reading to her brother._

…

_Eventually he grew bored and so he set out to find something of amusement._

…

_It wasn't long until he had found out he could not read…_

_He could do something much better._

_He could write._

…

_It was strange._

_Usually someone cannot write what they cannot read…_

_But he was special._

…

_No, not that way!_

…

_The short stories he would write were of a high level,_

_But that was what worried his parents._

_His writing may have been great,_

_But he was tainted._

_All he would write about was_

_Death,_

_Sin, _

_Darkness…_

_Not once had he written something of the light._

…

_Their father died while his daughter was busy binding her first book…_

_Of course, this put her into a deep depression and she never finished._

_It was then she found her brothers writing…_

_And it was then she got a new idea._

_One that created this book in my hands..._

…

_She created thirteen copies,_

_But she only kept one…_

_And that one was for her younger brother._

…

_She sold the other copies to royal families,_

_And after the families have obtained the books,_

_Things started happening._

…

_Bad things._

…

_The royal that owned the book was killed within thirteen months of having the book._

…

_They all swore revenge on the witch who had sold them the cursed books,_

_And they set out to find her._

_Once she had been found,_

_They burned all of her precious books…_

_All but one._

…

_She had cast a spell on the book so that only she could destroy the book,_

_And so her brother was the only one that would be able to read it._

_The royals demanded she give the book to them,_

_And that she did._

…

_They tried burning it,_

_Drenching it,_

_Tearing it…_

_But nothing happened._

_The book remained the same._

_Except,_

_When they had opened it,_

_Nothing was written on the pages._

_They accused her of hiding the last copy…_

_She only told them the truth._

_And she was sentenced to death._

…

_Before the witch's death trial_

_She gave the book to her brother._

_She told him to never read the book for it would bring bad luck._

_He never learned to read…_

_And he never let the book go._

…

_Did you know…_

_Magical beings such as witches and warlocks can never actually die?_

_That's what she told them…_

_But they didn't believe her._

…

_Should they have, boy?_

..::::….::::….::::….::::….::::….::::..

A/N: ;~; This didn't turn out the way I wanted it to.

I have issues doing this kind of stuff .

Forgive me for my poor writing abilities.

This is pretty much just a…

Prologue?

I dunno…

Next chapter will be much, much better!

At least, I hope so.

Reviews?

Pretty please :3


End file.
